Anything Could Happen
by glambertcello
Summary: Beca x Jesse (Besse?) cuteness. Beca gets invited to a party, dances with Jesse, and falls in love with the song Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding while simulataneously falling for him. Supposed to happen early on in the movie. I don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect, nor do I won Ellie Goulding or her songs.


If it was possible for me to have a happy place, it would be here. Where's here? Curled up in front of my computer in my empty room, as I remixed music. It was the place I felt most comfortable.

And it certainly helped that Kimmy Jin was gone; I tended to feel as if someone was watching me whenever she was here.

Just as I was in the process of playing around with one of the songs, I heard the soft rumble of my phone, where it sat on my desk. For a moment, I considered ignoring it. There was one of two people who could have texted me: my dad, asking to make sure I was doing okay, or Chloe, wanting me to hang out. Figuring it was probably the latter, I hesitated, imagining the scolding I would get from her tomorrow if I chose to ignore her text. With a loud sigh, I picked up the mobile device, turning on the screen.

Sure enough. _Hey bellas. Theres this wicked party down the far end of the campus. I got us in; come meet me there! Ps, aubrey has strictly forbidden it. ;)_

If there was anything that was so _against_, so _polar opposite_ of my happy place, it would be a campus party. Sneaking around with alcohol? Given. Watching people get sick? Thankfully it wouldn't be Aubrey. Finding drunk guys who would probably be wasted enough to dry hump your leg? Almost certain.

Sliding the phone, I began to type the phrase, _No thnx, Chloe_. But, then, I couldn't bring myself to send it. I just sat there, staring at the screen, my thumb hovering above _send_. It wasn't clicking.

Letting out a loud, exasperated noise, I deleted everything I typed out, and instead wrote something that was _completely_ not me.

_C u there._

_Sent._

* * *

Within two seconds of entering the party—and reassuring the watchout that I was a Bella, like Chloe, and that I _was_ invited—I heard someone loudly, drunkenly shout, "Beeeeecaaaaa!"

To my right was Chloe, already wasted within about half an hour of the party starting. She was dancing with some guy I didn't recognize—I guess that means the shower guy wasn't officially her boyfriend—but abandoned him as soon as she saw me, staggering over to give me a hug. Or, more like fling herself limply at me.

"Hooooow aaaaaare yoooooooooouuuuuuuu?!" she asked, her drunkenness drawing out every single vowel. Whether because she was so out of it, or because she realized how stupid she sounded, she started giggling uncontrollably, lurching forward to rest her head on my shoulder.

If it was anyone else, I would've flinched away, and left. But, it was Chloe. Chloe was an expert on making people comfortable, even making me a friend after the shower incident. I liked being around her, no matter how _awkward_ she acted ninety-nine percent of the time. So, instead of fleeing, I uncomfortably patted her on the back.

"I'm good," I told her. "Thanks for the invite."

Finally lifting her head from my shoulder, she giggled, "Yooooouuuu shoooouuuld goooo haaaaave fuuuuuuun! Dooooon't staaand ooooooff toooo the siiiiide."

"Sure," I lied, giving her my best attempt at a fake convincing smile.

Even in her out of it state—or perhaps she just knew me too well—Chloe could tell that I was lying. Her arms found their way around my neck, pulling me way closer than was comfortable, even around her. Her forehead was against mine, her breathe tickling my cheek. "Daaaance wiiiiiith meeeee…" she murmured.

"I'm not much of a dancer," I tried to say, but didn't finish the phrase before a familiar voice said, "I'm going to cut in, Chloe."

_Dammit_. Not Jesse. I did _not_ want to see him here, not when I was already so out of my comfort zone. But, his words seemed to do the trick; Chloe backed off, if not very disappointedly. "Ooohhh, ooookaaaay," she said, looking down at the ground. That was the last thing I saw of her at that party before Jesse dragged me off…

…Into the middle of the dancing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I demanded of him as he dragged me by my hand into the crowd, but he acted as if he didn't hear me. Instead, once he found a somewhat open space, he stopped but swung me forward in a circle until I crashed into him, suddenly in his arms. "Let go of me!" I demanded, my hands fumbling for the rape whistle I had shoved into my pocket at the last minute.

But, much to my dismay, he knew what I was up to. "Really? The rape whistle?" he asked disinterestedly, as if it was so _predictable_ of me to do that.

I rolled my eyes, wondering how mad he would get if I suddenly stamped on his foot or kicked him in the balls. Probably not mad enough, unfortunately. Personally, it seemed as if it was impossible to piss him off and get him to leave me alone.

Before I even had a chance to retort, he was talking again, much to my annoyance. "Why are you in your pajamas, Beca?"

He probably expected me to glance down, and look up in total surprise, because _OMG_, I'm, like, _totally_ in my pajamas. Instead, I nonchalantly shrugged. "I was already in these, and didn't feel like making a quick run to Sluts R Us." Discreetly, I made a gesture at a chick who basically wore only a bra and a miniskirt.

Laughing, he said, "Very funny, Beca," as he took my hands, twirling me around and practically _forcing_ me to dance. The song had just switched to some loud, over-the-top pop song. I didn't see how he could dance to this, but somehow, he was doing it. _And_ getting me to join him.

"Have you remixed this song yet?" he asked, drawing me into some waltz-like steps. For some reason, he wasn't into the grinding scene. His dancing was more… could dancing be described as old-fashioned? If it could be, that's what his dancing was like. Slow, and professional, and elegant, and kind of enchanting. It was disorienting.

Shaking my head—and watching some kid out of the corner of my eye run past with a lightsaber—I responded, "I've never even heard this song before."

"Wow, you're missing out on good music," he said. Just then, the DJ switched it over to some song called Cupid Shuffle, which involved non-complicated steps that Jesse taught me in under a minute. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I was having a good time, even if it was with _Jesse_ and not _the Bellas_.

As soon as we took the last step of the Cupid Shuffle—which led me to make a dismayed face that left Jesse laughing hysterically—the song switched to some techno-sounding beat. It was… enchanting. If someone needed to make a playlist of songs that could be played for a movie about fairies, this song would be at the top of the list.

Fortunately, Jesse recognized it. "Yes!" he whooped, pumping his fist in the air before reaching to sweep me into his arms. "I love this song!"

"What's it called?"

Those words caused him to stop suddenly, his mouth falling open. "Have you _never_ heard of Ellie Goulding?!" he demanded of me, his hands slightly jarring my shoulders as he accidentally shook me.

Perhaps, "Who?" wasn't the best answer.

"Okay, that's it," he announced, spinning me so suddenly I nearly fell. "I'm going to break into your dorm room, jack your iPod, and give you some _good_ music."

Taking a moment to catch my breath—which was a moment too long, because we were waltzing again, and much faster than before—I protested, "I wasn't saying this was bad music! I was just saying that I had never heard this before."

"Well, it's new, and it's amazing," he said, as if that was the only possible opinion that could exist about the song. And then, before I could argue that—since it was new—I had a good excuse for not knowing it, he was singing along. "_Anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could._" He broke off into the _eee eee eee_ part, his voice trying its best to hit Ellie Goulding's high voice.

And suddenly, without knowing the words, I was singing along.

As we continued dancing along with the entrancing jewel of this masterpiece, I found us naturally drawing closer. Instead of holding me at a distance, out of respect—and a wish to not get kicked in the balls—our bodies were lightly pressed together, and he kept looking at my lips. No matter how hard I tried, I was looking at his too.

And wanting to kiss them.

Oh god.

All of a sudden, the song finished, and those lips were closer. The spell that the song had cast was over, and I blinked, pulling back before our lips could touch. Bursting into a flaming blush, I muttered something about needing to find Fat Amy before untangling myself from him, quickly retreating from the crowd and from the party.

* * *

I was rested with my head on his stomach, his finger twisted in my hair, as he scrolled through my iPod playlist. We were sharing headphones on account of his iPod dying fifteen minutes before.

Twisting my head, I observed his beautiful face. Jesse and I had only been dating for two weeks, but already, I was ridiculously in love with him. I watched as his brows drew closer together as he concentrated on finding the perfect song, loving how _perfect_ his eyebrows were. How perfect his face was. How perfect _he _was.

But then, a grin lit up his face. He looked down at me, his eyes shining happily, as he clicked on a couple buttons on my iPod.

_Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over  
_

I was smiling pathetically, moving off of his stomach to lay right next to him. "You really did like that song," he breathed, looking at me like I was the most perfect being in the whole entire world.

Lamely, I responded, "It reminded me of you."

We spent the rest of the song kissing.

_Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen_


End file.
